<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Which Eyes [Podfic] by PoisonDoesPodfic (PoisonousCephalopod)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361208">Through Which Eyes [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousCephalopod/pseuds/PoisonDoesPodfic'>PoisonDoesPodfic (PoisonousCephalopod)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brothers Oppress [Podfics] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousCephalopod/pseuds/PoisonDoesPodfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want a Sith Master." </p><p>Savage’s voice is quiet and heavy, like this is the conclusion of an idea long carried, carefully held close between his hearts until he was ready to say it. The words hit Maul like his own Master’s force lightning used to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Savage Opress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brothers Oppress [Podfics] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Which Eyes [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619247">Through Which Eyes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel">Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>